


Teddy’s First Letter from Hogwarts

by Sandel



Series: The 'Well Enough' 'Verse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hufflepuff, Letter, One Shot, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandel/pseuds/Sandel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Teddy Lupin writes to Harry on his second day at Hogwarts. Maybe he should have written to his grandmother first, but he has something important he wants to ask Harry.</p>
  <p>---</p>
  <p>Entered in Jayna's <span class="u">The Childhood Challenge</span> at the Harry Potter Fanfiction Forums.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>  Banner by katharos at The Dark Arts forum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A while ago I re-wrote this little story to post it on another site, and I like the rewritten version better than the original. I didn't want to just replace the original here on AO3, though, as it has already been used as inspiration for dancinguniverse's gift for me in the Remix Redux exchange. So I decided to add the rewritten version as its own chapter instead. : )

Hogwarts Castle,  
September 2

Hello, Harry!

I got sorted into Hufflepuff! Just like my mum! The Sorting Hat said lots of nice stuff about me, like how I’m kind and loyal. It said I was brave too and that Gryffindor was a possibility, but then it went with Hufflepuff instead. I hope you’re not too disappointed, I’m very, very happy here!  
  
We’re a very small year, only 27 across all Houses. And still there are _five_ Harrys! Weird, right? I mean, I know why, but still. One of them got some pretty weird looks when he was sorted into Slytherin... One is in Hufflepuff with me. Harry Crockford. I don’t think I like him very much. He asks a lot of questions and some of them make me sad. He asked me about my parents... Anyway! Maybe I’ll like him more when I get to know him...  
  
Other than the Harrys many are Muggle born. And many are... a girl on the train called them ‘Deathie Kids’. It means their parents were Death Eaters. I think it’s a mean name. It’s not their fault their parents did bad stuff... I mean, loads of Gran’s family were Death Eaters, and she’s the best Gran in the world!  
  
Anyway, I love our common room! Gran told me about Slytherin and it sounds cool but a little creepy. Hufflepuff is more like what you told me about Gryffindor, but even cosier! It’s like a Hobbit home from that Muggle book you and Hermione read to me when I was little. I thought I’d miss my bed at Gran’s (like I do sometimes when I sleep at your house) but this bed is great! I’m sitting on it right now, wrapped in my patchwork quilt. The prefects told me they’re all made by Helga Hufflepuff herself, but never age!  
  
I wish we could visit the other common rooms... The Great Hall is _great_ , haha. Everybody told me about it but I didn’t get that it’s so BIG! And I thought the ceiling would look like the sky but still look like a ceiling at the same time, you know? But it’s like there’s no ceiling at all!  
  
I love it here, it’s just that, well... my parents died here. I know I said it wouldn’t bother me, but it does, a little. The worst thing is that the places they died could be anywhere... What if I play Exploding Snap on the exact spot where my father died? Maybe you could find someone who knows exactly where they died and ask them?  
  
Now I want to write something happy because I _am_ happy, really. We’ll have our first lessons today. First out is Herbology with Neville! That’ll be fun. I hope I remember to call him ‘Professor Longbottom’. Actually, I have to go now. At least the greenhouses are easy to find!  
  
Say hi to Ginny and James and Al and Lily and Gran and Hermione and Ron and... well, everybody!  
  
Love you!  
Teddy


	2. Original Version

Hogwarts,  
September 2

Hello, Harry!

I’m a Hufflepuff! Like my mother. The Sorting Hat said lots of nice stuff about me. We’re a very small class, only 27. And still there are _five_ Harrys! Weird, huh? I mean, I know why, but still… One of them is in Hufflepuff with me. Harry Crockford. I don’t know if I like him. He’s nice but he asks a lot of questions and I don’t think he understands that some of them make me sad. [Something crossed out.]

Other than the Harrys many are Muggle born. And many are… a girl on the train called them “Deathie Kids”. It means their parents were Death Eaters. I think it’s a mean name. It’s not their fault what their parents did… Loads of Gran’s and Sagitta’s family were Death Eaters, weren’t they?

I love our common room and dormitories. Gran told me about Slytherin and it sounds cool but a little creepy. Hufflepuff is more like what you told me about Gryffindor, but even cosier! It’s like a Hobbit home from that Muggle book you and Hermione read to me. I thought I’d miss my bed at Gran’s (like I do sometimes when I sleep at your house) but this bed is great! I’m sitting on it right now, wrapped in my patchwork quilt. They say they’re all made by Helga Hufflepuff herself, but never age!

I wish we could visit the other Common rooms… The Great Hall is amazing. Everybody told me about it but it’s so BIG! And I thought the ceiling would look like the sky but still look like a ceiling at the same time, you know? But it’s like there’s no ceiling at all. But there has to be because there are floors above it, aren’t there?

I love it here, it’s just that – my parents died here. I know I said it wouldn’t bother me, but it does a little. If I just knew exactly where they died – but now it could be anywhere. What if I play Exploding Snap on the exact spot where my father died? Maybe you could find someone who knows and ask them?

Now I want to write something happy because I am happy, really. We’ll have our first lessons today, and my very first is Herbology with Neville! That’ll be fun. I hope I remember to call him “Professor Longbottom”. Actually, I have to go now. At least the greenhouses are easy to find!

Bye!  
Teddy

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [If These Floors Could Talk (the Epistolary Reprise)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181565) by [dancinguniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinguniverse/pseuds/dancinguniverse)




End file.
